


I Write Sins Not Tragedies

by misshotpink



Series: Spideypool Rock Out To Panic!At the Disco [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Wade Wilson, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Cheating, Harry should no better, I dont know how to tag, I dont slut shame but, M/M, MJ needs to chill, My First Spideypool Fic, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Someone help, Wade puts the pan in panic, Wedding, Why are does no one close doors?, but not really, but shit happens, rated t cause they say Fuck a bunch, song!fic, the boxes arent that bad on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misshotpink/pseuds/misshotpink
Summary: Wade doesn't do well at Weddings. Especially at the wedding of someone who he is insanely in love with.But after hearing gossips about the bride to be, He takes it upon himself to get to the bottom of it.Totally for unselfish reasons, right?The first in a series of song!fic related to Panic! At the Disco songs.





	I Write Sins Not Tragedies

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first In a series of One Shot of song!fic I want to write of SpideyPool to Panic! at the disco songs. I've never written SpideyPool before so please be gentle. OK Love you PLease Enjoy!
> 
> [this is white]  
> {This is Yellow}

 

 

 

 

Wade wasn't even sure why he was invited to the wedding in the first place.

>  
> 
> _Oh_ , _well imagine_  
>  _As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor_

Sure, He was friends, **[** **Besties]** with the groom, Peter Parker. **{AKA Spider-Man,Aka the love of our li-}**

"Enough!" Wade whispered yelled at the boxes in his head. He really shouldn't be here. 

 _"Please Wade. I would love for you to be there."_ He had asked with his big ol' puppy dog eyes. How could Wade say no? 

 **[Easy. No, I will not watch the man I love get married to someone else]**. Wade groaned. Walking around the whole church, nervous energy traveling throughout his whole body. Unable to sit still. 

**{You're pathetic Pool}**

**[If you would've just told him from the beginning]**

"And Scare him off?" He said too loudly, an older couple near him giving him a look of disdain.  Wade quickly hurried along. 

When Spidey first told him he was engaged. It had Broke his heart. Only internally. It was so soon after Peter finally showed him his face. A true show of trust. It only took him 4 years to earn it. After saving Petey's life for the umpteenth time.  **[Dumbass got your own hopes up]** "I didn't even know he was dating anyone" 

After a few heart to hearts after the face revel, it was obvious that Peter was in love with this girl. Mary Jane. Pfft. **{You saw her. Shes beautiful. You had no chance to begin with}**

Wade ran his hand over his masked face. Looking around the church. Half the pew already full church was full of Supers, both incognito and suited up. At first he had asked Peter how he was suppose to explain having these people here.  _"I work at Stark Indestries. I could've easily made friends with all of them there." he had explained "And me?" Wade had asked. Peter gave him one of his huge smiles that made the mercs chest ache "I've already told everyone how you saved me from a mugging one time and how you always checked up on me after that. Everyone know Deadpool is one of Peter Parker's closes friends"_

"Fuck I can't do this" **{You already Promised him}**

Wade found himself in the back of the church, where the staff was running around getting things ready.

>  
> 
> _And I can't help but to hear_  
>  _No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words_

"Did you hear?" A whisper came from a room across from where Wade was standing. Wanting to get out of his own head, he decided to be nosy. Wade wasn't ashamed to admit to he liked eavesdropping. One of the job requirements of mercenary work was collecting intel. It was practically in the job description to be a nosy fucker.

>   
> 
> _What a beautiful wedding_  
>  _What a beautiful wedding, says a bridesmaid to a waiter_  
>  _And, yes, but what a shame_  
>  _What a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore_

The hushed voice continued  "One of the wedding planners assistance was going into the brides room to finalize something and they saw the bride kissing the grooms best man"  

**[{WHAT THE SHIT}]**

Wade took a stumbled step back. MJ. Pete-Pies Bride to be? Wade shook himself. "No that can't be right. Staff talk. Its all they have." 

"Wade?" Someone called from behind him, causing him to jump. Turning around to see the man of the hour standing behind him.

**[Thank god for the mask, Or he would see your stupid shocked face]**

**{We have to tell him}**

**[We dont know for sure. Staff are notorious gossips.]**

**{Well have to find out for ourselves then}**

**[Then we tell Spidey?]**

**{Then we tell Spidey]**

"Hey, Webs!" Wade yelped a bit to loud. Peter cocked his head at the man. "What are you doing back here?" He asked.

**[Lie!]**

"Can't I come and see say hi to my favorite arachnid Super before he comes a man. Might be the last time to try to steal you away." Wade 'joked' **{Too real! Too real!}**

  
Peter laughed, a faint redness dust his cheeks. **[Hes so cute]** , "Shut up." He punched at Wade's shoulder. Of course he does. This was Wade. Always flirting. Down until the very end.  Looking down, then up through his lashes back to Wade, "Don't let the wedding stop you from trying"

Wade's heart gave an uneven thump. 

"Actually, I was looking for Harry. Can't seem to find him. Have you seen-" Peter started 

Harry! Peters best-man. The very best man the staff thinks is kissing the bride.

A pool of ice water dumped into Wades stomach. Looking down at the man **,**

**[He can't find them like that. It'll break him]**

**{I think itll break him regardless}**

"Don't Worry about it" Wade exclaimed.  Again too loud. This time causing Peter to jump. His hand almost reflexively twitching towards his watch. Hidden WebSlingers. "You finish getting ready!" Wade continued, "Its almost time anyway. I'll look for him and send him to you"

Peter narrowed his eyes, "You hate Harry though."

"For you. I'd find the Giant Purple Raisin Thanos himself if you asked." Wade reassured, clapping his hand on the spiders shoulder. Peter gave an unreadable look. His eyes trying to read the mask. Something Wade noticed he had done a lot recently. Searching for something. Wade smiled large enough to be seen though it. "I got you,Petey. Go!"

  
Giving a gentle push, Peter finally started walking, "Come see me before. I want to talk to you before" He said going to the Grooms room. 

  
Wade waved him off. Ignoring the flutter the words caused in his chest. 

Spinning on his heel, He started sprinting the opposite direction. Towards the Brides Quarters.   

>  
> 
> _I chime in with a_  
>  _Haven't you ever heard of closing a goddamn door?_  
>  _No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality_
> 
>  _I chime in_  
>  _Haven't you ever heard of closing a goddamn door?_  
>  _No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of_

The door was ajar when Wade got there. Silently he pushed to look inside.

Across the room, backs to him. He saw them. 

Mary Jane Watson, a vision. Dressed in white silk. Veil showing her perfect face, framed with vivid red hair. In the Arms of a Harry Osborn. 

If you didn't know, they would've looked like the couple to be. 

"I don't know if I can do this, Harry" Her soft voice said. Wade's blood Boiled.

Harry grabbed MJ's face tenderly. "You have to."

"But what about-" Harry leaned down, placing a kiss on her lips. In a way showing that this obviously wasn't the first time. 

Wade Made his way out of the room when the kiss started getting heated. 

**[It doesn't get more obvious then that]**

**{How are we gonna tell him}**

"Hes not gonna beleive me if I tell him. He knows how I feel about this."

**{We can show him}**

A shuffling in the room made it sound like they weren't going to end soon.  Making a decision, Wade started running to Peter's room. 

>  
> 
> _Oh, well in fact_  
>  _Well I'll look at it this way_  
>  _I mean, technically, our marriage is saved_  
>  _Well this calls for a toast_  
>  _So pour the champagne_

Wade Burst into the room, Startling Peter hard enough for him to jump to the ceiling, "Jesus,  _Wade!"_

He went to grab the groom and pulled him hard enough to fall and dragged him out, " No time to yell at me, I gotta show you something!"

"Wait Wade. I want to tell you something-" Peter said huffing along as they all but ran across the back of the church. 

"No time!" Wade said again. Pulling hard enough knowing he will probably leave bruises on Peter's wrists. 

**[Is this such a good idea?]**

**{Too late. Rather learn now then when its too late}**

"Wade-" Peter tried again. They stopped outside of the Brides Door. Confusion crossed the Supers face. "Wade?"

He looked down at the shorter man. Taking a deep breath he said "I'm sorry Peter." He pushed the man into the room before he could protest.

> _Oh, well in fact_  
>  _Well I'll look at it this way_  
>  _I mean, technically, our marriage is saved_  
>  _Well this calls for a toast_  
>  _So pour the champagne, pour the champagne_

"What the Fuck!" _Peter_ Yelled at the scene he was thrusted into. 

His supposed future wife, arms around his supposed best friend, attached at the lips.

They pulled away from each other as if they were electrocuted. Simultaneously yelling "Peter!"

Wade just leaned at the doorway, arms crossed. Unnaturally quiet, waiting to see what happens.

"Peter, I can explain." MJ started **{Id like to see her try}**

Peter held up his hand, "Don't. Just Don't" He voice shaking. He turned back to the door. Wade seeing his eyes glossy with unshed tears

**[We did the right thing, right?]**

"I hope you're happy" Peter called over his shoulder. Walking out, grabbing Wade's hand, Slamming the door behind them. 

>  
> 
> _I chime in with a_  
>  _Haven't you ever heard of closing a goddamn door?_  
>  _No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality_
> 
>  _I chime in_  
>  _Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?_  
>  _No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality_
> 
> _Again_

"Want me to kill them" Wade tried to lighten the somber mood as they walked. No direction. Just away from the adulterers. 

Peter bitterly laughed. Stopping, turning to the merc. Then just started laughing. Big bostrus laughter. So loud and strong it shook both of them. Deadpool could help but join in. 

"I'm not even surpised you know. I knew Harry loved her. I was always shocked she choice me. Probably the safer option." Peter laughed. "And you know what?" he suddenly said shockinly loud. 

"What?" 

Peter Grabbed Wades shoulders hard. Forgetting his streghth with his emotional state. If Wade was anyone else, it would've broken something. "I was gonna cancel the whole thing anyway!" He yelled. 

"WHAT!" Wade yelled back.

"YEah!" Peter shouted. Laughing again," I was-Haha. That what I was gonna talk to you about! I didn't want to go though with it!"

 **[{"WHATT]"}]** Wade and the boxes all screeched.

"I realized." Peter suddenly looked really serious "I realized I couldn't get married."

Wades heart started beating wildly in his chest. "Why?" he crocked out.

Peter gave him that smile he loved so much,  "Because" He stepped closer to Wade. Chest to chest. So close that Wade could count the freckles sprinkled across his cheeks. "I can't get married if I'm in love with someone else."

All breath left Wade all at once. **[{NO FUCKING WAY}]**

"Who?"

Peter laughed again, "Who else Dumbass?" rolling up Deadpool's mask to above his nose. Leaning in.

> _I chime in_  
>  _Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?_  
>  _No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality_

"What the fu-"Someone started behind them. Jumping, turning to see what seemed like all the guests looking at them.

Eyes wide, the pair started to pull away. Until Deadpool had an idea.   
Grabbing Peter abruptly and swinging him around until he was in a dip, Wade kissed him passionately in front of everyone and God themselves. Peter not knowing what else to do, arms around Wades neck and deepening the kiss. The crowd gave an appropriate gasp. Pretty sure glass was dropped. 

Pulling back, Deadpool laughed loudly," I always wanted to run away with the betrothed from a wedding" 

  
And they were running, hand in hand, away from the chaos they were leaving behind. 

> _I chime in_  
>  _Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?_  
>  _No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality_

"Thank you Wade" Peter said. They had run until they were far away enough for Peter to swing them up onto a roof top somewhere. Peter looking at Wade with a level of adoration that left Wade breathless.

"Anytime, Spidey" Leaning in to kiss the man again.

Maybe being Invited wasn't such a bad thing after all. 


End file.
